creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArcOfRuin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Repercussions of Evil page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, I was wondering if I could get another opinion on a story of mine in WW http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:605063 --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:20, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Glad you've liked both stories so far. The third and final installment will come in a couple months Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 22:37, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey dude, just lettin you know the part three finale of All Too Human is droppin in a few mins. I know it has only been a week since I wrote the second one, but I've been workin feverishly to get this one out asap while making it good as well. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/To_Become_God How Things Work Here When you want to mark a story for review, adding a template is not enough: you must also remove any other categories that the story might have (except "Delete Now"). This is done in order to prevent stories that have not yet been fully admitted on the page from seeping into the existing categories. You are contributing much by marking stories for review, but please, follow this guideline in future. Have a nice day. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 06:39, March 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: Holder of All That Ever Was But Is No Longer I... don't understand. That story exists since at least 2013, but it was only added on wiki today. It hasn't been marked for delete, and I haven't removed that category/template: instead, I added Holders category, which is the one you removed. You might want to elaborate a bit more clearly on what you meant, bud. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:22, June 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: Sorry for the wrong mark I am the one who lacks a brain, you are perfectly fine. Do you know how many times I've done something like that? I did actually make a mistake, though, by not notifying an admin before posting, which I definitely should've thought about. But really, it's chill. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 22:55, June 3, 2018 (UTC) All Cool, Lil Niqqa It happens. It happens more to users that have been here for less than a year. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:41, June 3, 2018 (UTC) O0ff I tried and prob failed at makin a good ritual pasta ��. I tried atleast! If you wanna read it, it is Another Senseless Ritual --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 19:42, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:03, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I'll Check it Out Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 05:55, October 1, 2018 (UTC) New Story Hi Arc. I know you read a few of my stories so perhaps you would be interested in my latest? It's titled The Afterlife Can Be an Unusual Place It's actually my longest story to date, and my Halloween special pasta --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:27, October 22, 2018 (UTC)